


Вода

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Иногда даже контракторы и куклы перестают играть навязанные им роли.
Relationships: Hei & November 11, Hei/November 11





	Вода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013.  
> Любимой команде — и не менее любимым читателям.

Напарница, как обычно, действовала с размахом поистине эпическим: сорванные вывески, погнутые кронштейны, вырванные с корнем столбы… и вода. Всюду. Именно то, что было нужно.  
И пусть мгновенно отсыревшая одежда противно прилипала к телу, а воздух, из-за водяной взвеси сковавший движения подобно морской пучине, тошнотворным удушливым туманом забил лёгкие. Даже зрение и то его подводило, призрачной дымкой размывая очертания и контуры. Пусть. Зато есть шанс подловить эту юркую, увертливую сволочь, которая как носилась и прыгала со скоростью ошалевшего черного кузнечика, так и прыгает. Впору позавидовать.  
«Впрочем, ты не кузнечик, дружок, ты марионетка, кукла на веревочках. Хрен бы удалось так легко достать непредсказуемое, заполошенно мечущееся насекомое, а так… один меткий бросок — и трос перерублен, а ты рушишься вниз, подобное падение даже самого гуттаперчевого попрыгунчика дезориентирует на мгновение-другое. И вот этой-то форой мы и воспользуемся…»  
— Апрель, осторожно проверьте с Июлем, мертва ли Хавок: слишком опасна она была в прошлом, чтобы так просто взять и загнуться от пары сосулек. И мальчишку не подпускай, пока не убедишься окончательно! — Главное при этом ни на миг не выпускать из вида ВК-201: пойманный буквально на середине движения, скорчившийся в неудобной, почти нелепой позе, этот противник все равно оставался опаснее всех, с кем доводилось сталкиваться ранее. И доли секунды ему хватит, чтобы освободиться — или атаковать с упорством и яростью обреченного.  
Тихие, почти неслышные шаги напарников наконец стихли вдалеке. Догоревшая спичка привычно слегка обожгла пальцы, первая затяжка — самая мерзкая — так же привычно почти свела спазмом протестующие лёгкие.  
— Ты знаешь, я, конечно, мог бы рассказать тебе о вреде курения, о пагубном воздействии никотина на организм, но… тебя ведь не это интересует, правда? Уже почувствовал на себе, что «кровь стынет в жилах» — выражение не всегда фигуральное? Вот и не дёргайся: полезешь за ножом — и стенки сосудов порвутся, как старая полуистлевшая бумага. И вообще, как-то некрасиво получается: моё лицо ты видишь, а я вынужден довольствоваться этой нелепой маской. Несправедливо, не находишь? К тому же, я столько сил на тебя потратил…  
Ощущение смертельной опасности будоражит кровь, заставляет быстрее биться сердце. Нелогично, нерационально? Чушь! Ошеломить противника, заставить его сомневаться в реальности происходящего порой равноценно тому, чтобы победить его — и сейчас, и в будущем. И потом, кто сказал, что контрактор не может быть адреналиновым наркоманом?  
Маска поддаётся неожиданно легко, попутно сильно обжигая холодом пальцы. Настолько легко, что становится даже обидно. Почти. От одной только мысли, что эта раскрашенная ледышка только что прикасалась к живой коже, хочется поёжиться.  
Лицо ВК-201 своей неподвижностью и отсутствием эмоций и само чертовски напоминает маску, разве что чуть теплее на ощупь. Сведенные, судорожно стиснутые челюсти, неподвижный взгляд тёмных глаз — завораживающе глубоких, в которых, кажется, свет тонет бесследно. Такое впечатление, что в этих тусклых стекляшках не увидеть своего отражения и в самый солнечный день, а не то что сейчас, в ночи.  
Запоминающееся лицо. И мёртвое. Неживое настолько, что его хотелось разбить, расколотить на куски — даже больше, чем надоевшую за предыдущие их встречи маску. Только вот… а есть ли там, под обледеневшей коркой что-то иное, настоящее?  
«Впрочем, именно это мы сейчас и проверим».  
— Давай начистоту. Ты провалил свое задание. — Долгие тренировки с целью научиться действовать не столько по-контракторски эффективно, сколько эффектно, принесли свои плоды, всё получилось словно само собой. Успокаивающий благожелательный бархат голоса, почти неподвижное, плохо приспособленное — что поделаешь, издержки контракта! — к выражению эмоций лицо… на их фоне резкие агрессивные жесты выделялись шокирующим контрастом. — Хавок мертва. — Резкий взмах рукой — ведь подошвам резиновых сапог не дано сокрушить искусственную улыбку столь же красиво, как каблукам удобных и привычных — любимых — туфель. И промороженная белизна маски ломко взрывается осколками от сильного удара об землю.  
Что это — игра теней и отблесков далеких огней, или всё же судорожный вздох ВК-201, что заставил затрепетать крылья носа?  
— Я не буду сдавать тебя полиции или Пандоре. — Он неожиданно усилил морозный нажим, на долю мгновения промораживая жертву почти до фатальной грани, а потом столь же резко отпустил. — Не буду сваливать всю вину за случившееся. — Наверное, неспособному шевельнуться кузнечику это летящее, невесомое прикосновение ладони к лицу должно казаться болезненно обжигающим.  
Ноябрь приблизился почти вплотную, настолько близко, что идущий от ВК-201 холод начал пробирать сквозь влажную ткань костюма, а его, Джека Саймона, дыхание, наоборот, жаром опаляло кожу пленённого льдом собеседника поневоле.  
— Мне просто интересно, на кого ты работаешь. — Пальцы всё так же очерчивают чеканные контуры лица, убирая почти превратившиеся в сосульки пряди со лба, нежно прикасаются к крыльям носа — не так-то ты спокоен, каким хочешь казаться! — проходят по губам, будто стирая с них невидимый тонкий инеистый налет. — Мысли разумно, как и всякий контрактор…  
И — логическим завершением — лёгкий, почти целомудренный поцелуй, еле ощутимое прикосновение губ к губам. Застывшая маска лица крошится прямо под пальцами, окаменевшая корка сползает с неслышимым тихим шорохом, открывая… но Ноябрь уже этого не видит. Любопытство для контрактора — непозволительная роскошь, а рисковать собой лишь ради того, чтобы увидеть наконец настоящее лицо врага… нерационально.  
Уже удалившись на безопасное расстояние, он снимает оледенение с ВК-201 — только не мгновенно, а то ведь и вправду можно сильно повредить сосуды. Удара в спину он не опасается: у недавнего противника сил сейчас, должно быть, едва хватает на то, чтобы просто удержаться на ногах и не заорать при этом от боли.  
Нелогично. Нерационально. Но как же хочется обернуться!

* * *

Хавок лежала в глубокой луже у какой-то стены в проулочке между заброшенными домами — этот район был давно покинут людьми, хоть и не входил в карантинную зону Врат. Изломанное скорчившееся тело, медленно истаивавшие сосульки… сейчас, после смерти, она скорее напоминала девочку-подростка, решившую примерить «взрослое» платье матери, нелепую и смешную. Страшную.  
А еще у нее были закрыты глаза, и почему-то именно эта деталь постоянно беспокоила, вновь и вновь притягивала взгляд — Джек не знал, кто ещё из контракторов способен был на такое слишком человеческое, нерациональное действие, как закрыть только что умершему человеку глаза — только ВК-201.  
Напарники сидели чуть дальше, уже не в проулке, а со стороны улицы, на каком-то приступке. Всё как всегда. Апрель медленно потягивала «Guinness», привычно натянув маску вселенской любви: вид женщины, довольной жизнью и собой. Июль, рискуя порезаться, машинально теребил в пальцах осколок стекла, уже порядком замусоленный по центру и почти чистый ближе к острым краям. При звуке шагов он поднял на Ноября глаза и отбросил осколок прочь. Слишком резко, слишком порывисто, слишком… виновато. И хотя лицо куклы по обыкновению ничего не выражало, Ноябрь понял, что тот следил за ним всё это время, что он видел происходившее — с самого начала и до конца.

И это почему-то казалось правильным.


End file.
